


Event Horizon

by ShavingCream



Series: The Entangled Web [2]
Category: The Yogscast, Urban Magic Yogs - Freeform
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShavingCream/pseuds/ShavingCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. A theoretical boundary around a black hole beyond which no light or other radiation can escape.</p><p>2. A point of no return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Event Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about being late. I was planning on posting this on Friday, but real life grabbed me by the horns and forced me to participate.
> 
> Enjoy the story, my dear readers. I'll be sure to not be so late the next time.

 

    _Turning and turning in the widening gyre_

_The falcon cannot hear the falconer;_

_Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;_

_Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world._

_\- William Butler Yeats_

 

* * *

 

 

 

It had been three days since his uncle trapped Kirin in the circle.

Three days since Will had learned of his fate.

His uncle hadn't talked to him during those three days, but there was always a distinct look of disappointment whenever he met his eyes.

Kirin was as jovial as usual, even though Will knew it to be fake.

It had to be.

Whenever he was in the same room as Kirin, there had been this irresistible tug, begging him to take a few, little steps, closer and closer to the circle.

However, his uncle seemed to have sensed the feeling from Will, and from then on, he had stayed in the same room as Kirin, watching him like a hawk.

After that, Will was forbidden from going into the room. There were even wards that were blocking him from the inside.

Naturally, this didn't make Will feel all that great.

It was as if he had forever lost his uncle's trust.

Something that had so easily been given, was now gone for eternity.

After all, there was no coming back from selling your soul. That was what Will had done, even if he'd done it unknowingly.

Now, though, now he knew, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Will had lost all hope at this point, and nothing short of a miracle could dig him out of the pit of despair that he'd entrenched himself in.

He truly hated himself. He hated himself for being so stupid, so naive as to put himself in this situation. He should have been more observant, more aware of what was going on around him.

He was supposed to be smart! Everyone had always been telling him how smart he was, how resourceful he could be, but now those compliments fell flat.

Will knew that they weren't true. A smart person didn't sell his soul to the devil. A smart person would have noticed what was going on and put a stop to it.

He should have seen the signs, he should have known that the things that were happening to him weren't mere coincidences.

Yet all Will had done was carelessly ignore everything around him, all just to keep up the fantasy of actually having a friend.

How stupid of him. To have actually believed that Kirin cared about him.

Now, the cost of that lie was beginning to take it's toll.

Will was still brooding over these manners, when suddenly, a face appeared before him.

"Hey, sleepy head! Get up, it's time for breakfast." Lalna had forced himself into Will's personal space, and was now shaking him vigorously.

"G'off o me. 'Em sleepin'." Will mumbled, shoving the crazed homunculus' arms away as he did so.

This did not deter Lalna in anyway whatsoever, for he then proceeded to rip all of the covers off of the bed, and then opened all of the windows. "Wakey-wakey! Rise and shine! The birds are chirping, the bees are buzzing, and a bunch of other stuff is happening."

Will palmed his head, exasperated. "Okay, first of all, the birds are not chirping, because it's winter. They've all flown south. Second of all, there are no bees anywhere near where we live, so there would be no buzzing, either. Thirdly... did you seriously forget the rest of the saying? Oh, what am I saying, of course you forgot. You're just that scatterbrained."

"Ah! So you are awake. Alrighty then!" Lalna then began to pull Will out from the bed, causing him to fall down, face first, onto the floor.

"Llmah." Will's muffled voice came from the floor.

"Yes, Willy-Willerkins?" Lalna chirped, batting his eyelashes.

"'Em gunna keel you." With that, Will lifted himself up from the floor, and started to chase Lalna around.

The duo began a great, big chase before long, running recklessly throughout all of the house with no care in the world.

"I'm going to get you, Lalna!"

"If you even can, slowpoke!"

"Get over here!" Will grabbed at the madman's arm.

"Nice try, arsehol-" with that, Lalna slammed straight into the wall, with Will following close behind.

Soon, Lalna began laughing hysterically, as if being knocked on the head was the funniest thing in the world.

"W-what," Will sniggered. "h-how the heck is this f-f-funny? Pfft! You're crazy! Hahahahaha!"

"H-hey, you're laughing too. Who's crazier, the madman or the one who follows him?"

Will was wheezing at this point. "I-ha-I d-d-dunno? Why are we still on the floor?"

Lalna shrugged. "Beats me. C'mon, lets go get some food."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You can't keep me here forever, Xephos."

Xephos still had that stone-eyed stare as he looked at Kirin. "I can sure as hell try."

Kirin rolled his eyes at that. "Sooner or latter, you're going to have to let me go. This circle isn't going to do for long. In fact, I can already see the beginning signs of deterioration."

Xephos hadn't moved an inch. "I'm not letting you go until you release Will from your debt."

"I'm not releasing Will from anything until he pays me back." Kirin yawned. "Anyways, this is getting to be far too annoying. I don't have the time to be sitting around, partaking in this moronic staring contest of yours."

"When you release Will from your debt, then I will let you go." Xephos sipped from his cup of tea, then took a bite out of his biscuit.

"Are you trying to torture me with food, Xephos? Because I've gotta say, that may be your most _successful_ attempt at irking me."

Silence. Kirin could even hear a slight ringing sound, it was so deep.

"Xephos. You know how the show works. I can't just abdicate Will of all that he owes me. It is simply not possible. I physically cannot do it. My magic will literally implode upon itself if I do that. The debt has to be repaid, and until it-"

"Oh, don't speak as if you're innocent in all of this. I know that you manipulated Will into your service. I have seen how these "debts" usually turn out- with the poor, hapless mortal turned into your own _personal chew-toy_ , and then discarded when they're no longer of use. This will not happen to Will. I will not allow it."

"I'll have you know that not one of my subjects have been turned into my 'personal chew-toy' as you call it. I treat those in my service with kindness and respect."

"Why, I should just be _thankful_ ," spat Xephos "you're _such_ a swell guy! You don't beat your _slaves_. Bravo, my good sir, bravo. I'm still not letting you take Will."

"You seem to forget, Xephos, of the fact that **I don't need your permission**." Kirin was looking directly into the hedgewitch's eyes.

Xephos was unphased by the show of intimidation. "You seem to forget, Kirin, of the fact that I still have you _trapped_ in this circle, and as long as you are here, I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure you don't ever even _look_ at Will again."

"You have to go to sleep sometime."

"What, and let you escape," Xephos scoffed "I wasn't born yesterday; the minute that you leave this place, you're going to lock Will up in some gilded cage, and then you'll kill me."

"Xephos, how could you be so _cruel_. I would never do that to you. No, when I leave this place, I'll make it look as if you've never even _existed_. I'll completely wipe out every aspect of your very **being** off of the **face of the Earth**. Maybe then, you would have finally paid for your **insolence**." Kirin was now standing, menacingly leaning over the circle, causing sparks to appear. "I am done pandering to the whims of mortals. This has been going on for far too long, and your disrespect cannot be ignored anymore. Release me now, and I might leave the rest of your family alone when I smite you."

Xephos simply took another sip out of his tea. "I don't make deals with the fae," he then walked over to a long, redwood staff. "if you try and kill me, then I'm taking you with me."

Kirin was amused by this. "As if you could even make the attempt."

"You don't understand, do you? You really don't. Then again, you've always underestimated us mortals. You've always thought of us as too small, too weak to really do anything... _damaging_ ," Xephos began to draw a  peculiar-looking sigil on the floor. "This has always been your one weakness, your one _flaw_ in the face of perfection _,_ " Xephos then started to sprinkle salt and gunpowder all over the sigil. "I know that I won't be getting out of here alive, that much is certain," the hedgewitch took a step back. "but as long as you live, you're going to make life a living hell for my nephew."

Kirin suddenly recognized the sigil on the floor. He had seen it in use many times by the Witch Hunters of old. It was-

"So I just have to make sure that you aren't living." With that, Xephos snapped his fingers, and the whole world became a blazing inferno.

**_"YOU-"_ **

*BOOM*

 

 

* * *

 

 

They had finally finished eating their breakfast. Will's attempts at making said breakfast were dashed by Lalna making a mess of things, as always.

Seriously, who puts a vat of spider eyes right next to the pancake batter?

Ah, well. It wasn't as if Will was a great cook, either, which was aptly shown when he accidentally poured salt all over the pancakes.

Will was surprised that the food was even edible when they were done.

When his uncle gets out here, they're going to get into so much trouble for destroying the kitchen. Or at least, that was how it would usually pan out.

Before.

"Aww, Willy Willerkins is feeling down? Time to turn that frown upside down!" Lalna had then placed both of his fingers on Will's face, and forced a smile on it.

"H-hey! Get your hands off of me!" Will shoved at Lalna.

"Geez, no need to get so uppity about it. You were just looking too frowny for a minute there..."

"Don't you have important madman stuff to do?"

"Nope! You're stuck with me!"

"Great," Will began to pick up the dishes, dumping them in the sink. "Hey, going off-topic for a bit, here, but have you seen Honeydew anywhere?"

"He said that he was going on a mining expedition," Lalna chomped down on another pancake. "bt e hsn ben ack fer ail."

"That's disgusting, man. Seriously, say it in English." Will started to wash the dishes.

Lalna stuck his tongue out. "Myeh. You're just jealous of my beautiful voice-"

"I wouldn't exactly call it that-"

"- _anyways_ , as I was saying, he hasn't been back from his mining expedition in a while. I'm not worried about it, though. Once it get's to a week, we usually start hunting around for him, and it's only been like, what, three days? He'll be _fine_."

"A week? Are you sure that's safe?" Despite evidence pointing to the contrary, Will did know that the city had a colorful variety of it's unsavory types, the undercity even more so.

"Yeah, sure it is. He's been going down there for years. He'll be okay."

"Okay... if you say so, I guess."

 "Oh, come on, Will. I said he'd be fine, and he will be. Stop being such a worrywart."

"I'm sorry. It's just..."

"What?"

"It's just the fact that everything seems to be going wrong. Sometimes I feel as though things would be better off for you guys if I never came here." Will put his head in his hands as he said this.

"How could you even think that? It would be really, really boring if you weren't here. You're my personal lab rat!"

Will thought that that was ridiculous. "L-Lab rat? I am not your lab rat."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Where do you think that tea of yours came from yesterday?"

"I thought my uncle made it... although it did have a weird taste to it..."

"See! You are my lab rat."

"Never."

"You're just in denial, Willy Willer-" the house gave a loud screeching sound, rumbling and creaking dangerously as it did so.

"Lalna... what was that?"

"I-I dunno. It sounds like it came from the basement."

"Uncle Xephos is down there..." Will said with a wavering voice.

"Along with Kirin..." Lalna replied.

Unceremoniously, the duo raced down to the basement, finding nothing but a charred corpse, and a very, very temperamental fae.

"Will, how nice of you to join us," Kirin huffed. "don't worry about the mess, your uncle and I were just having a little chat."

Shocked, all Will could utter was a small, whining sound.

Lalna was not nearly so incapacitated, however, screaming " _YOU MONST-_ "

Kirin was prepared for this, summoning Lalna over and snapping his neck at lighting speed.

"Well, now that that's over, how about you come along with me, Will. We can talk at my place." Kirin said in an aloof tone of voice.

Will fell to his knees, still making that long, whining cry.

 

_End of Act I_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dun-dun-DUUUUUN!
> 
> So. Evil cliffhanger of death. Joy.
> 
> Hope I didn't make things go along too quickly for you, I was just kinda whinging it as I went along.
> 
> Also, Lalna sounded a bit too Parvy for my tastes, but meh. Hopefully I'll improve in time.
> 
> Anyways, I am done with the beginning "prologue" for this series. From here on out, it's gonna get dark, real fast. This was nothing compared to what I have next.
> 
> I wish to see you there, my dear readers, beyond the point of no return.
> 
> Au revoir!


End file.
